Ghosts in the Tower
by K. Alisa
Summary: Dean and Sam go for a vacation to London, England. But, no vacation is ever normal for the Winchester boys. Something strange is happening in the Tower of London. The only ones who can help are Dean and Sam!   written for a school project  R&R!


The television flickered on and a news anchor appeared on the screen. She was in the middle of reporting the day's top stories which consisted of various petty crimes and a preview of the new Tower of London exhibit. It was a cold, rainy day in London which meant that both Dean and Sam Winchester were stuck inside. So far their England vacation was going pretty badly. First, their reservation at the hotel had been set for the following month instead of June, so they had to settle for a smaller room than they had originally been promised. Then, when the two brothers were relaxing in the hot tub, someone snuck into their room and stole Dean's CD collection, which put him in a rotten mood the rest of the day. And today, the day the brothers were planning to sightsee, it was pouring down rain. It seemed like the boys were doomed to run into hard times even on vacation.

"Sam, you think this chick ever smiled in her childhood? Look at her. I don't think she's smiled once in the last half hour," Dean remarked from his bed.

"Dean, she's a news anchor," Sam replied, "Her job is to report the news."

"She can at least make it a bit more fun! Seriously, Sam, these British news people are so dull. Okay, yeah, their accents are cool, but there's nothing on their faces!" Dean laughed, "You've got to love the British!"

"You're insane."

Dean looked over at his brother and grinned then returned his attention back to the TV.

Three hours passed before the rain started to let up. Sam was on his lab top and Dean had fallen asleep on the bed with a plate of chicken nearby. Suddenly the chimes from Big Ben sounded through the streets of London. Dean jumped out of his sleep and looked around the room. Sam chuckled at his older brother.

Dean peered out the window through the curtains, "Hey, the rain's stopped. C'mon, Sammy, let's go out." He got up from his bed and walked over to where his leather jacket was thrown over a chair.

"Where?" Sam asked as he closed his lab top.

"The Tower of London. I hear that place is freakin' creepy!" Dean smiled enthusiastically.

Not five minutes had passed before Dean and Sam had called a cab and they were on their way to the Tower of London. On the way, their cab driver, Harry, filled them in on some of the ghost lore that has surrounded the Tower. He explained that two of Henry VIII's wives supposedly haunted the places where they were beheaded. Though he had never seen a ghost at the Tower, Harry admitted that when he was there he could sense some extra pairs of eyes on his back.

"Thanks Harry," Sam grinned as he handed him three pounds.

"Well, you're very welcome! You chaps have a fine day! Cheerio!" Harry waved through the window as he drove off.

"See, Dean, not all Brits are boring." Sam said as he pocketed his wallet.

"Point proven." Dean grumbled as the two walked passed a pair of Tower guards. The guards were both wearing identical red, black, and white uniforms and carried guns with bayonets attached. Dean looked back at them and suppressed a chuckle. As the two made their way towards the White Tower, they noticed a crowd of people and flashing lights.

"Let's check it out." Dean suggested. They quickly made their way over to the crowd. So many people were there that the brothers had a difficult time trying to peer above the mass of heads. Whatever had happened, it was big. There were about five police cars and two ambulances.

"Dean, I see blood." Sam said.

"Yeah, me too."

"What do you think happened?"

"I dunno. I can't see that well from here." Dean ran a hand through his short brown hair,

"Let's ask someone." He approached a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties and had blonde hair. She turned to look at Dean.

"Hey, my brother and I just got here. What's going on?" He asked.

"Three teenagers were killed here last night. No weapons have been found and at this time there are no suspects," the woman replied.

"What where the kids doing here at night?"

"Trying to etch their names into the stone. Many teenagers who visit try and do that, but are often caught by the guards."

"You seem to know a lot about this case." Dean remarked with a grin.

"Well, I should," the woman said as she pulled out her badge and showed it to Dean,

"Officer Missy Harding, at your service."

"Wow, isn't that somethin'?" Dean threw a glance at Sam, "My brother and I just happen to be journalists from America here on assignment. I'm Dean Winchester and that's my brother, Sam"

"Are you two here to report on the other murders that have occurred this past week?" Missy asked.

"Uh, um, well yeah, of course… otherwise we would still be back in Kentucky sipping coffee!" Dean lied.

"Well, since I'm off duty I guess I can give you guys some help."

"That would be great." Sam said.

"Remind me again, Missy, how many people have been killed so far?" Dean asked.

"Including the three today, seven." Missy replied.

"And there still aren't any suspects at all?"

"Yes, it's weird. Each of the victims seems to have been killed in different ways, but there's no trace of any weapons or DNA. It's almost as if they mutilated themselves." Missy replied with a slight frown, "It's quite disturbing. One of the boys' head was chopped off. Another one was found in the tower on the rack, stretched to his death."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other. This was starting to sound like their sort of case. The Tower of London was known as one of the most haunted places in England. Maybe the ghosts here weren't just urban legend? Maybe they had started to go on a killing spree? It wouldn't have been the first time that Dean and Sam had run into this kind of situation. After all, it was their job to hunt the supernatural.

"Missy, hey, it's sad about those boys, isn't it?" a man in guard uniform called out as he approached her and the guys.

"Yes it is. Hector, I would like you to meet Dean and Sam Winchester from America. They're reporters."

"Ah, Winchester… like the rifle?" Hector asked.

"Like the rifle." Dean replied with a grin.

"So, Hector, how has the Tower guard been handling all this?" Sam asked.

Hector took off his hat and sighed, "It's been quite hectic for us all. Of course, I must admit that I believe these boys had it coming to them. They were all caught and killed in acts of vandalism. How someone would dare want to ruin a beautiful place of history, I'll never know!" He shook his head, "It's a downright shame what's been happening."

"Yes. I hate to work cases in which kids have been murdered. It's sad." Missy added with a sullen look, "But there's nothing we can really do now expect for find out who's killing all of them."

"Or _what_." Dean mumbled under his breathe.

The four stood talking to each other and then parted once the commotion and calmed down and the crowd started to clear. Dean and Sam returned to their hotel room and discussed the situation. It was hard to believe that they'd run into a supernatural case even on vacation! It wasn't only unbelievable but it was bit depressing. They just couldn't get away from it all! Still, it didn't matter. It was their job to hunt spirits and demons, and that's exactly what they planned to do now.

That night they managed to sneak into the Tower building with all of their equipment. Dean had made sure that everything, including their rock salt guns, had been packed. They weren't really sure what they were dealing with, so they had to be prepared. Dean took out the EMF reader and turned it on. Immediately it started picking up the electromagnetic frequency in the air.

"This place is reeking of haunted." Dean shook his head and pocketed the EMF reader. He then pulled out a pair of flashlights and gave one to Sam. He also pulled out the guns. "Here, I'm not taking any chances."

"Okay." Sam replied simply.

"Let's go investigate."

The two headed down one hallway with a sign overhead saying that it lead to the White Tower. It was quite dark inside the Tower even with flashlights. Outside the stars and moonlight were hidden under the veil of dark clouds, which caused the inside of the building to appear darker than usual. Dean and Sam were starting to think that Harry was right about feeling like you were being watched. There was a cold chill in the air and Dean swore he heard breathing that didn't belong to either him or Sam.

"Dean, I was thinking. Missy said the boys were killed in different ways, right? Could it be more than one spirit murdering them, then? You know, because usually one spirit keeps a pattern when it kills." Sam said.

"I think you might be right."

"Hey, listen! Do you hear that?" Sam asked. The two fell silent. In the distance they could hear whispering and footsteps. Then two people stumbled out from around a corner. Both of them had flashlights around their heads and were carrying cameras and an EMF reader. They were amateur paranormal investigators from the look of them.

"Oi, what are you fellows doing here? Didn't you know that we're covering this hot spot?" one of them with dark black hair asked.

"You chaps can't be intruding on our investigation!" The other one, who had red hair, added.

"Oh, well, we apologize. I guess we didn't get the memo." Dean replied sarcastically, "Who might you guys be?"

"Well, I'm Dakin and my partner is Jake." The black haired guy replied, "And who are you?"

"I'm Dean and that's my brother, Sam." Dean answered and gestured towards his brother, "Uh, how long have you boys been investigating?"

"When the murders started about two weeks ago," Dakin replied.

"Uh-huh, and have you guys seen any spirits?"

"No, but we did catch a few orbs on camera last night!" Jake replied enthusiastically.

"That's great, guys. Well, we'd like to get back searching the place, so, we'll swap stories later!" Dean said as him and Sam walked away before either Dakin or Jake could object.

"Do you think they've ever seen a real ghost before?" Sam asked.

"Nope. I betcha if they ever saw the things that we've seen, they'd wet their pants!" Dean laughed.

They rounded a corner and came across a locked door. A faint light shone through under the door. Dean kicked in the door and the two entered the room with their guns raised. When they saw that no one was there, they lowered them and started searching the room. In the corner they found something that didn't belong – an altar. This altar wasn't like something you found in any respectable church. With the black magic symbols and blood lined picture, it was obvious that someone was using some serious dark spells. Judging from the still lit candle, it looked like that someone had just recently been in the room.

"It looks like someone's been controlling these ghosts." Sam stated as he looked over the open spell books on the altar, "This isn't good."

"Who do you think it could be?" Dean asked.

"Well, someone who has access to these rooms. Most likely it's someone that works here."

"A guard?"

"Yeah, maybe." Sam closed one of the books and turned around to look at the wall near the doorway, "Dean, I think I know who did it. I think it was that guard, Hector."

"Really, why?"

"Look." Sam said as he pointed to something on the wall. Dean walked over behind his brother and stared at the wall. On it were newspaper clippings of articles and pictures about major vandalism crimes done at the Tower of London in the past few years. "Hector mentioned something about hating teenagers and their vandalism, right? This pretty much incriminates him."

Dean shook his head with disbelief, "I knew these Brits were crazy. Sometimes I think humans are a lot worst than demons or spirits. They're so darn unpredictable!"

Suddenly three dark figures appeared in the doorway. Dean was lifted by an unseen force and held up against the ceiling. His gun was knocked from his hand and fell to the floor. A hand reached down to grab it. The hand belonged to Hector.

"Hello boys! I see you've found my little place of pray, eh?" Hector smirked and shook his head, "Bad move."

Sam reached for his gun in his pocket, but was stopped suddenly by a spirit who had sneaked up behind him and knocked him up against the wall. The gun fell and the spirit quickly destroyed it. Hector laughed and pointed the gun in his hand at Sam.

"It's a shame that you guys will have to be killed. Oh well, might as well have fun with it." Hector shrugged his shoulders and then motioned to one of the spirits behind him, "Take Sam to the rack next door." The spirit that Hector had spoken to walked over to Sam, touched his shoulder, and the two disappeared.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother!" Dean shouted as he was still being pressed up against the ceiling. The force holding him up suddenly gave way and he fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, then, my boy. You'll be joining him, though. That should make you happy."

A spirit who was missing its head approached Dean with an axe. Dean backed up against the wall. He had no where to go. Then he heard Sam's screams coming from the next room. It sounded like the spirits were trying to tear his body in two. Dean glanced at Hector who was seemed to be enjoying this little added entertainment. The spirit was getting closer and closer. Something had to be done, and quick. Dean made a dash towards the altar. He could hear Hector shout at a couple of spirits, but before they reached him, Dean had completely knocked over the entire altar. All of it was on the floor now, completely destroyed. By destroying the altar, Dean knew that he had broken the spell that the ghosts had been under. Now they were free once again and they weren't too pleased with Hector. His screams echoed throughout the whole White Tower as the ghosts, one by one, tore him apart. Dean didn't stay around for this, though. Instead, he rushed to the next room to check on Sam. Luckily, his brother now only suffered from a few pulled muscles in his arms and legs. Sam and Dean quickly retrieved their stuff and made their way out of the building – another job done.

The next morning the story was all over the news. Hector Wiltshire's body was found mutilated in a room where he had apparently set up a black magic altar. The story sounded bizarre, but apparently he had been responsible for all the teenagers' deaths.

By noon Dean and Sam were already on a flight back to the United States. Neither of them had any desire to stay and finish up their vacation because it really hadn't been one for them. They still had to hunt down and fight spirits. It was just like any other day for the Winchester boys. Maybe they could at least enjoy the relaxing flight home? Except…

"Sam, did I ever tell you how much I _hate_ flying?"

"Yeah. Does this mean you're going to be crying like a baby all the way home?"

"Shut up."


End file.
